Perfect Two
by Varmint
Summary: Just another normal morning in the Bonnefoy household. Some Denmark/France fluff because I need to see more of this pairing up here. And, of course, some Adorable!Canada. Fluff is over 9000! You have been warned. Oneshot inspired by 'Perfect Two!


"Can we go have some ice cream?"

France looked up in slight shock as Denmark rolled onto his stomach, smile so bright it seemed as if the slightly dark room was instantly lit up.

The long haired blonde smiled down at his boyfriend, finding his actions endearing. It wasn't even six in the morning and the Dane was already up to his tricks.

"It is too early for you to be eating that, Matthias. You should have some real breakfast before you try to eat such unhealthy foods, _non_?"

Denmark's smile seemed to somehow broaden as France's hand found its way into his hair, starting to slowly stroke it. The Frenchman knew just how much Denmark loved his hair to be touched, and Denmark knew how much France loved to touch his hair.

"Maybe it's too early for you, old man, but I want ice cream right now!"

France chuckled softly at the Dane's words, flicking him softly on the forehead. "I believe you are older than me, _Danemark_. You have said so yourself millions of times."

Now Denmark sat up while straddling France's hips, hands planted firmly on the Frenchman's chest. "And I _am_ older, Francis! But you act like such an old man at times that I start to wonder..."

France smiled up at the man above him, shaking his head softly as Denmark just smiled down at him.

"Would you not much rather have a crepe? Or maybe one of my omelettes?"

Denmark's eyes widened at the man's words and his smile turned into a slight pout. "You know me too well, Francis... Why must you speak so dirty in the morning? You know you make me all hot and bothered..."

France burst out laughing at the Dane's words, then he reached up with both arms and pulled Denmark down so the other blonde's lips were right above him. "I wouldn't do it if it didn't work, _mon petite chou_."

With that he pressed a soft and tender kiss to the Dane's lips, which the other quickly returned. So eager was Denmark for the kiss that France had to pry him off of his lips.

"Aww... Weren't we going to get busy before you made your world famous omelette?"

France barked out a small laugh at Denmark's words, shaking his head softly.

"Hush! You'll wake Matthew up!"

Denmark smacked France's shoulder softly, but his smile was still in place.

And, as if on cue, there was the sound of a door opening and closing. France smirked up at the Dane, "I believe he is already awake."

With that France pushed Denmark so he could get up, only to find the Dane clinging to his neck. "My Francis. For being so mean to me, you now have to take me everywhere with you."

As if to prove his point, Denmark allowed France to stand up, only for a second to pass before he was hugging the Frenchman's neck tightly with his legs wrapped around the other blonde's waist.

France smiled down at the feet interlocked on his waist, then touched the Dane's hands softly. "Does that mean you will follow me anywhere? You will not let me go anywhere without you?"

Denmark hid his face in the space between France's shoulder and neck, smiling broadly. "Why of course! We're a package deal, you know? Wherever you go, I go! No separating us, babe!"

France rolled his eyes as he began to walk with Denmark on his back because, oddly enough, this was what usually happened every morning in the Bonnefoy household.

Denmark would wake up with some ludicrous request, France would then sweet talk him out of it, then the Dane would cling like a monkey to his lover as they prepared for the day. Matthew was a bit of a wildcard in this ritual, waking up either extremely early or late so he wouldn't have to see the lovers in such a romantic moment, but it seemed like he'd be caught in the love this morning.

"To the pancakes!" Denmark gasped as he suddenly caught the scent of Matthew's signature dish, making France gasp in a mock hurt way.

"I thought you wanted my food! Would you betray me for my own son?"

Denmark pressed a chaste kiss to France's neck before he nodded. "Why of course, Francis! Have you never eaten his pancakes?"

"Oh, you two are awake..."

The blondes looked up to find Matthew in the kitchen with pancakes on the stove, a shy smile in place. Denmark chuckled at the boy but still nodded.

"Of course we are, _mon petite Matthieu_! I couldn't let you leave the house without giving your papa a hug!" Denmark announced, jumping from France's back to hug the teen tightly.

France frowned jokingly at him, crossing his arms. "Not only do you butcher the language of love, but you try to steal my son too?"

Denmark held Canada close to him, smiling over the teen's hair. "I don't have to steal him from you, Francis! He's already mine!"

France rolled his eyes as he walked towards the stove, eyeing the pancakes to make sure they were not close to being burnt. "It is not as if I feel pained by this. My son and lover ignoring me to find solace in each other's arms... I am not hurt at all..."

Canada and Denmark exchanged glances at the blonde's words, then a smile formed on Denmark's face. "Follow me." He mouthed quietly to Canada, slowly sneaking towards France, slow enough to not be noticed by him.

And, while Canada was slightly confused by this, he still followed suit and snuck up behind France.

"We love you!" Denmark announced as he jumped France, causing both men to fall just as Canada hugged France's other side.

The three fell in a pile of giggles and laughs, Canada blushing brightly because he was so unaccustomed to admitting his feelings, while Denmark pressed a light kiss to France's lips.

France kissed Denmark back with as much passion he could muster without making it seem too eager; Matthew was still in the room; then hugged both blondes tightly.

"I love you." Denmark whispered into his ear, all the while Canada returned the hug.

"_Je t'aime,_ _Danemark_." France whispered back, then hugged Canada tightly. "_Je t'aime, mon petie Matthieu._"

Canada's blush brightened at this, but he still hid his face in his father's chest. "I love you too, papa."

Yep... Just a typical morning in the Bonnefoy household.

**I needed these two paired together. France and Denmark are just so hot and cute and adorable! And Canada thrown into the mix equals cuteness level over 9000!**

**Please review.**


End file.
